


In Vino Veritas

by CaiaCaecilia



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiaCaecilia/pseuds/CaiaCaecilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In wine there is truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

Title – In Vino Veritas

Author – Caia Caecilia

Rating – M

Pairing – One/Three – slash

Disclaimer : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

In Vino Veritas

All he’d wanted to do was get One to loosen up a bit, and if One made a fool of himself in the process then all the better. Three was sick of One’s stuck up attitude. It was so obvious the guy thought he was better than the rest of them, except maybe for the kid. One had always looked down on him but it had gotten worse since Six’s betrayal and their time at Hyperion-8. Admittedly Three had been hard on One, convinced he was the traitor when all the time it had been that bastard Six, but they’d all been paranoid then, shit the kid had even accused Two. He guessed though that One wasn’t letting it go. The dirty looks and patronising attitude he’d been used to, but now the guy would barely stay in the same room with him and on occasion had walked out just as Three walked in. At lunch a few days ago they had been sitting opposite each other, with One making sure he never looked him in the eye, when they’d both reached for the salt and their hands had touched, One had pulled his hand back like he’d been burnt his face flushing red, and Three had sneered,

“It okay I’m not catching.”

So when they had a rare bit of downtime and the whole crew had ended up in a bar, with Two focussed on keeping an eye on Five, Three took the opportunity to buy a couple of rounds and slip a few ‘extras’ into One’s drinks. How was he to know One would be such a light-weight, though he probably should have guessed.

Two had been glancing at the increasingly inebriated One suspiciously, but when he fell off his chair and ended up sitting on the floor laughing hysterically she immediately turned to Three demanding,

“What have you done?”

Three put on his most innocent look before replying,

“Me…why would you think I’d done anything. It’s not my fault if Pretty Boy can’t handle his drink.”

Two stared at him, her eyes narrowing into what Five had dubbed her ‘death stare’, before saying,

“Yeah right, take him back to the ship before he gets into trouble, and I mean take him to his quarters, not dump him in the corridor.”

Three considered arguing but by now the others had all turned to look at him accusingly and he decided he was found out and out-numbered. So he downed the rest of his drink and stood saying,

“Fine, fine, I’ll take him back. This place is pretty tame anyways.”

Reaching down he took hold of the still laughing One’s jacket collar and hauled him to his feet. 

One lurched into him and smiled brightly into his face,

“Hi,” He grinned. “This is a great place I like it here I feel…dizzy, but good really good…”

“Great for you.” Three interrupted, before adding, “But apparently it’s past your bedtime so off we go.”

“Aw, do we have to go…I like it here.” One pouted.

Three answered by turning him towards the exit and half dragging, half supporting him out of the bar and turning towards the nearby docking ring where the Raza was docked with the space station.

Apart from some stumbling and one horrifying moment when One had declared he was going to be sick only to take a deep breath and mumble,

“False alarm,” before going back to grinning like a madman.

They managed to get back to the Raza without incident.

Once they got to One’s quarters he seemed to be rapidly losing the ability to remain upright, and Three found himself pinned back against the hull with One plastered up against him. He had to use one arm wrapped around One’s waist to keep him standing, while trying to find the controls to open the door to One’s quarters with his free hand, unable to see what he was doing.

Three was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the task at hand with One’s body up against his feeling lean and warm and solid, One’s arms wrapped around his back. Three nearly groaned out loud when One leant in and his cheek brushed against Three’s, the faint rasp of bristle against his skin feeling so good. A shiver ran through Three’s body when One’s breath ghosted against his ear and his lips moved against his outer ear as he murmured,

“I like you…I know you don’t think I do, but I do, it’s a secret though so don’t tell anyone .”

One took that moment to squirm against Three who was rapidly losing his fight not to get a hard on. Not wanting One to feel the effect he was having on him Three lunged for the door control and pushed One back, still holding him up but manoeuvring him backwards through the open door towards the bed.

Backing One up against the bed Three said,

“Here you go Pretty Boy, bedtime.”

What Three didn’t expect was One grinning happily at him and slurring,

“Yes, please.” Before falling back onto the bed and pulling Three down on top of him.

Lying on top of the younger man, unable to cover up the fact he had a raging hard on, Three was more than a little surprised to find a matching hardness in One’s trousers which One was quite unashamedly rubbing up against him.

“Mmm,” One purred, “that feels really nice.”

Three had to agree with him it felt very, very nice and everything in him wanted nothing more than to strip One naked and take him in every way possible making sure he couldn’t sit for a week. Then One had to go and spoil it by saying,

“Are you really here or am I just dreaming this again cause I’ve been having a lot of dreams like this lately and I keep wanting to kiss you every time I see you, but know you’ll punch me and…wow the room is really spinning.”

Three’s brain immediately disengaged from his dick and he pushed himself up and off One, standing up looking down at the other man he said.

“I only screw people who know what they’re doing and you definitely don’t know what you’re doing.” 

One looked up at him with half open eyes dark with desire, his tee-shirt had ridden up exposing a pale expanse of very touchable flesh and his erection was pressed up against the front of his trousers. For a split second Three nearly abandoned his principles, after all he was supposed to be a one of the galaxy’s most wanted, but he may be many things but a rapist wasn’t one of them.

One blinked up at him and suddenly yawned turning over onto his front he sighed.

“Dreaming, thought so.” 

He was snoring softly in a moment.

Three looked down at him, willing his hard on the subside and was partially successful, and fetching a blanket covered One over and switched off the light as he left the room.

Making his way back to his own quarters Three decided he would take his current problem in hand and then after a shower he would plan the next day. He’d let One sleep off his hangover and then pay him a little visit, they definitely had some things to discuss. Maybe he’d take lunch along with him, lunch and lots of lube he thought with a grin. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.


End file.
